shadowhunters_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Cartwright
: Alyssa Cartwright is a Shadowhunter currently serving as co-head of the Seattle Institute. She is the youngest daughter to David and Jane Herondale and sister to Allison Lovelace. She is currently married to Joseph Cartwright and mother to Grant, Morgan and Elizabeth. Biography Early Life Alyssa Marie Herondale was born to David and Jane Herondale on Febuary 2nd, 1970. She was the second born child, two years after her sister Allison. Alyssa doesn't have many memories of her childhood, the earliest being the death of her parents. Their home in England was swarmed with demons and Alyssa woke up, walking out of her bedroom to find them being slaughtered by demons, Allison was still sleeping. Alyssa and Allison were taken in by the Clave and moved to Seattle where they were put under the care of Macon and Elizabeth Ravenscar who also had a child a year older than Alyssa. Alyssa was a very tempered child, but she was also very skilled. She refused to make friends and constantly got into arguments with Allison and Grant. Before she earned her marks she snuck out to try and fight a demon, only to be injured. She now has a large scar down her left leg. When Alyssa was sixteen, Joseph Cartwright moved into the Seattle Institute after losing his parents. Alyssa hated him at first, but eventually warmed him to his goofy personality. They worked together to prevent a violent attack on the Seattle Institute lead by the warlock Flint Morgan. Flint eventually realized what he was doing was wrong and sacrificed himself to protect them. During this time, Alyssa and Joseph fell in love and when they were twenty years old they got married. Two years later, Grant was born. Personality and Traits Alyssa has a very fierce and fiery personality. She is hot-headed and very stubborn. Once she has her mind set on something it is very unlikely that it will change. As a child, Alyssa distanced herself from others but has learned how to open up and love those around her thanks to Joseph. She is very passionate and protective over her family. Physical Description Alyssa is tall, lean and rather beautiful. She has long, sleek black hair with icy blue eyes. Her kids often feel intimidated by her icy gaze when she's angry, it's often described as venomous. Alyssa has pale, fair skin that contrasts against her black hair. She walks with confidence and holds herself very high. She dresses professionally making sure she always looks presentable. Skills and Abilities * Nephilim physiology -''' Being Nephilim, Alyssa possesses a myriad of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to her by the blood of Raziel in her veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, coordination, and many others which improve over time and practice. ** '''The Sight - As a Shadowhunter, Alyssa is naturally and easily able to see through most magical illusions and layers of over reality. ** 'Runes -' Due to the angel blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. ** 'Use of heavenly weapons -' As a Shadowhunter, Alyssa is also able to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of angels for their seraph blades, as well as to handle any heavenly weapons or objects with effect, which would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are tools made of adamas and forged by Iron Sisters. *'''Agility - '''Alyssa is incredibly agile and makes it very difficult for her enemies to hit. Possessions * '''Herondale family ring - '''Alyssa currently posses the Herondale family ring. * '''Ravenscar family ring - '''Alyssa also posses the Ravenscar family ring due to the oldest Ravenscar son, Grant, dying at a young age. She doesn't wear either of her family rings and instead keeps them safely locked away. * Basic Shadowhunter gear, including: steles, seraph blades, and witchlight. Relationships Romances Joseph Cartwright= Upon meeting Joseph, Alyssa had a very strong disliking towards him. She thought he was pushing and annoying and didn't want anything to do with him. As they spent more time together and faced hardships together, Alyssa found herself getting closer and closer to Joseph until she eventually fell in love with him. Family Grant Cartwright= Alyssa puts a lot of faith in her oldest son, but also knows that sometimes he has a touch of arrogance that can get in his way. She encourages him to be the best he can, but wants him to remember that he is only as good as the people around him. |-|Morgan Cartwright= Alyssa worries a lot for Morgan, seeing a lot of herself in him including his disdain for letting people get close to him. |-|Elizabeth Cartwright= Alyssa supports her daughter, wanting her to be the best she can be but also wants to her to not be so afraid to be herself. Category:Female characters Category:Cartwright family Category:Herondale family Category:Shadowhunters